Enchanted
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Terpesona. Satu kata untuk Liesl ketika bertemu Arthur. Untuk Mage. RnR?


**a/n**: akhirnya jadi juga bikin enchanted buat **mage** alias **lovely lune** ;w; maaf baru bisa selesein sekarang, laptop lagi ngeror – mendadak jadi lemot begitu -_- dan maaf ini bukan pruhun _tapi_ ukliech. gua mau ijin pinjam nama liesl sama lo tapi pending terus tiap gue chat atau sms ;w; maaf ya kalo ga memuaskan. dan maaf karena typo. juga maaf karena ini – kayaknya – isinya cuma fangirlingan doang. huhu ini isinya permintaan maaf semua ya -_-

**-x-**

**e** _n_ c _h a n_ t **e d**  
>_please don't be in love with someone else_/

_aph_ © **hidekaz himaruya** • _liesl_ © **lovely lune**  
><strong>warnings<strong>: AU, alternate age, OOC, hetero, **real-people** inspired

a gift for **lovely lune**

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>:  
>there i was <strong>A<strong>gain tonight

Ada satu poin _plus_ yang selalu menjadi sorotan ketika orang menyebutkan nama Liesl Zwingli. Selain suara emasnya dan kepiawaiannya merangkai lirik hingga menjadi sebuah lagu yang memiliki arti yang dalam, topik tentang siapa yang ada di balik lagu itu tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan ketika membicarakan Liesl. Gadis yang lahir bertepatan dengan hari kemerdekaan Liechtenstein itu memulai karir ketika berumur enam belas tahun. Dirinya muncul sebagai sesosok gadis pemalu yang masih demam panggung. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat namanya mengundang decak kagum di lidah setiap orang. Hanya perlu waktu tiga bulan – dan tiket konser tur album keduanya segera habis dalam waktu yang singkat di negara-negara yang ia kunjungi.

Liesl tidak pandai bicara. Sejak kecil, dirinya adalah gadis yang jarang bicara – ia lebih sering diam. Hal itu membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk para _bully_. Ia pernah tinggal di London hingga ia SMP, tapi ia pindah ke Cleveland ketika ia menginjak bangku SMA. Perpindahan ini dimaksudkan agar Liesl terjauh dari para bully yang menindasnya semasa di London; tapi ternyata sama saja. Jika tidak ada Vash, kakaknya, mungkin Liesl sudah menyerah dan memilih _home-schooling_ saja.

Vash memiliki kebiasaan mengintimidasi. Ia selalu membawa senapan ke mana-mana – mungkin karena lebih dulu terintimidasi oleh senapan berkilau yang selalu ia tenteng ke mana-mana itu, ketika Vash muncul di belakang Liesl yang sedang ditindas, para _bully_ itu akan langsung angkat kaki bahkan sebelum Vash berkata apa-apa. Sekolah pun enggan menegur karena menurut mereka aura Vash terlalu mengerikan. Padahal, Vash tidak pernah mengisi senapan itu dengan peluru sungguhan.

Tapi Liesl tahu, ia tidak bisa bertumpu pada Vash selamanya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berteriak kepada mereka tentang bagaimana ia tidak suka dipermainkan atau diejek-ejek. Lagu adalah pelariannya – dengan modal _twelve-string_ guitar milik Vash dan keahlian memetik dawai yang ia pelajari secara autodidak, Liesl sudah mulai menciptakan lagu sejak ia berumur empat belas tahun.

Liesl tidak memulai karirnya dengan kemauan sendiri. Elizaveta sang manajerlah yang menemukan bakatnya dan mengenalkannya pada Romulus Vargas, pemilik sebuah _label_ industri musik yang telah memproduksi puluhan penyanyi terkenal dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Hari itu, tepat setelah umurnya berubah menjadi enam belas, setelah lelah ditindas oleh anak-anak populer sekolah yang berakhir dengan pita rambutnya dilempar entah ke mana dan Vash yang tidak muncul-muncul, Liesl pergi ke taman di dekat rumahnya dengan gitar dalam pelukan. Pemandangan yang cukup aneh untuk dilihat, memang – seorang gadis dengan gaun merah berstrip putih yang bersikap seperti seorang _Lady_ menggenggam gitar seperti seorang penyanyi _country_ terkenal. Tapi Liesl sedang tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang. Jadi ia duduk di kursi taman, menyapukan jemarinya yang panjang di senar-senar gitar, dan lagu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mungkin Liesl menyanyi dengan terlalu keras atau permainan gitarnya terdengar begitu hebat, yang jelas hal selanjutnya yang Liesl sadari adalah bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Para pengunjung taman menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan di sana berdiri Elizaveta, yang dengan menggebu-gebu segera menjabat tangannya dan berkata ia bisa membuatnya terkenal.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Meski Liesl sudah berusaha menolak, ia tahu Elizaveta tidak akan menyerah. Dengan ragu, ia mengiyakan saja ketika Elizaveta mengajaknya rekaman dan di depan Romulus sendiri menunjukkan rekaman itu. Kemudian, semudah memberikan seulas senyum, Liesl sudah menggenggam sebuah kertas kontrak. Liesl mendengar ketika Elizaveta berkata ia akan memulai debutnya di sebuah konser amal di New York – dan ia merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menyesaki perutnya.

Sekarang, Liesl adalah bintang. Rambutnya tidak lagi sebahu. Elizaveta meminta Liesl memanjangkan rambutnya – meski Liesl sempat menolak karena rambut _bob_-nya adalah tanda terima kasih-nya pada sang kakak, toh sekarang rambut pirang yang dulunya kusam kini benar-benar bercahaya – sudah mencapai punggungnya. Satu hal yang tidak berubah darinya mungkin mata hijau kebiruannya masih sering terlihat gugup jika banyak kamera dan _mic_ disodorkan padanya, meminta komentar atau gosip ini-itu yang lazim menimpa seorang terkenal seperti dirinya.

Agak susah memang membangun percaya diri seseorang – Elizaveta mengakui itu. Terutama jika orang itu adalah gadis pasif seperti Liesl. Tapi Liesl tidak terlalu nyaman menjadi orang lain – dan penampilan jujurnya itulah yang menjadi daya tarik orang. Meski Liesl tidak sepemalu dulu, bukan hanya sekali Liesl _speechless_ ketika bertemu wartawan atau seorang fans yang menjerit-jerit untuknya. Antara ingin tertawa atau menangis; yang jelas Liesl benar-benar bahagia. Dengan tiga album dalam genggaman dan penghargaan yang sudah pasti mengundang tatapan iri (dan itu sudah terbukti dengan adanya seseorang yang naik ke panggungnya dan menginterupsi ketika ia menerima penghargaan paling bergengsi di dunia), Liesl jelas adalah seorang idola.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>:  
>forcing laughte<strong>R<strong> faking smiles

Arthur Kirkland dilahirkan sebagai seorang bintang.

Keluarganya adalah keluarga seni: Ibunya adalah penulis merangkap pelukis, ayahnya adalah komponis ternama, Scott adalah seorang ahli dalam memainkan alat musik tiup – termasuk alat musik khas Skotlandia yang Arthur lupa namanya, William adalah seorang jenius dalam hal memikat cewek dengan permainan gitarnya yang bikin _melting_, Alanis memiliki setengah jiwanya pada harpa, biola, dan piano, dan Peter… uh, mungkin ia memiliki seni merengek yang selalu sukses membuat ayah dan ibunya luluh dan menuruti semua keinginan yang awalnya tida diperbolehkan (termasuk sering berkunjung ke rumah pasangan sesama jenis yang tinggal berseberangan dengan mereka, Berwald dan Tino atau membawakan hadiah untuk Amy dan kedua abangnya yang tidak lagi memiliki orang tua).

Oke, mungkin Peter harus dicoret dalam daftar berbakat seni.

Arthur dihadiahi dengan bakat sebagai penyair – dan ia menyalurkan bakatnya itu dalam lagu-lagu yang ia buat sendiri. Ketika ia menunjukkan lagu karangan pertamanya pada keluarganya, ketika ia berusia delapan belas tahun, mereka bereaksi dengan berbeda-beda. Scott mencemoohnya, berkata lagunya sulit untuk dicerna dan Arthur pikir itu karena otaknya terlalu kecil sehingga mencerna kata-kata mudah seperti itu saja tidak bisa (dan Scott segera melemparinya dengan garpu ketika ayah dan ibunya tidak melihat); William malah memodifikasi itu menjadi versinya sendiri, membuat Arthur marah besar karena ia seenaknya mengunduh videonya memainkan lagunya dengan versinya sendiri yang lebih _jazzy_ tanpa memberikan _copyright_; Alanis memujinya lalu memberitahu di mana letak kesalahannya atau ketikdacocokan piano dengan suaranya; ibunya memberitahu kata-kata mana yang bisa diganti menjadi kata-kata yang lebih dalam artinya; dan ayahnya segera mendaftarkannya ke sebuah _label_ terkenal yang sudah menghasilkan puluhan penyanyi ternama dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Dengan kata lain, Arthur memulai karirnya pada usia delapan belas tahun.  
>(dan ketika itu, Liesl masih terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.)<p>

Ia menyebut dirinya sebuah proyek lagu beraliran elektronika, bukan seorang penyanyi – maka dari itu, ia menyebut dirinya sendiri The Project. Banyak orang yang mengira dirinya adalah sebuah _band_; dan Arthur harus bersabar dan menahan sumpah serapah yang sudah siap meluncur dari tenggorokannya tiap orang berkata "Oh, The Project itu cuma sendiri? Kukira _band_!" dengan wajah datar di depan wajahnya, di tiap-tiap konser yang ia datangi. Tapi setidaknya lagu pertamanya sukses menjadi _hits_ di _Britain chart_ dan lagu-lagunya diunduh jutaan manusia di seluruh muka bumi.

Ia bukan _band_ – ia adalah seorang multi-instrumentalis. Ia merekam instrumental-instrumental yang ia mainkan seorang diri dan memainkannya bersama-sama untuk melihat hasilnya. Dengan respon positif yang ia dapat dari _single_ pertamanya, dalam jangka waktu setahun ia sudah berkolaborasi dengan lima penyanyi papan atas sekaligus memulai tur albumnya yang pertama, _Aftermath_.

Arthur rasa, tidak ada hal yang spesial dari masa remaja yang ia habiskan di London. Sebagai anak dari komponis dan penulis ternama, dirinya adalah favorit guru-guru dari kelas Seni. Sifatnya yang _gentle_ kepada gadis-gadis membuatnya menjadi sasaran para cewek populer yang membutuhkan teman kencan. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang begitu menarik perhatian Arthur hingga membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata; dan mereka putus secepat mereka bosan dengan Arthur – karena itulah Arthur memiliki segudang mantan pacar, meski ia sendiri tidak pernah menyukai mereka semua sepenuh hati.

(Oh, mungkin pernah ada, seorang gadis bernama Gabrielle, tapi Arthur segera melupakannya.)

Mungkin ia hanya belum menemukan _partner_ yang tepat; tapi ketika Arthur sudah menemuinya, Arthur tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Jika di mata cewek Arthur adalah seorang ksatria dengan baju baja berkilau, untuk laki-laki, Arthur adalah seorang bajak laut bermulut kotor yang sekali-kali menyumpah jika ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal – biasanya, orang tersebut adalah Alfred, _git_ bodoh dari Amerika yang memiliki _fetish_ aneh dengan orang-orang beraksen Inggris, padahal ia sendiri sudah tinggal lima tahun di London.

Selepas SMA, keluarganya kemudian pindah ke Edensor, sebuah desa kecil di Sheffield, dan Arthur melanjutkan kuliahnya di Sheffield Hallam University. Di rumah besar mereka di desa kecil damai itulah Arthur pertama kali mendapat _insomnia_ dan mulai menulis lagu pertamanya dengan judul yang sama; tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda; tentang seorang penderita _insomnia_ yang hanya bisa tidur ketika gadis yang ia sukai datang menghampiri dan tidur di sampingnya – lebih seperti cerita romansa yang indah; hanya saja pilihan kata yang rumit membuat artinya begitu implisit. Tapi itulah poin plus yang Arthur sukai dari dirinya.

Hingga sekarang, ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan tur keliling dunia dan mengantongi beberapa penghargaan. Karena tidak mungkin ia memainkan semua alat musik sendiri ketika konser, manajernya , seorang pria Belanda bernama Lars, memperkenalkannya pada para pemain instrumen yang dijamin keahliannya sebagai anggota tur kapan pun The Projects mengadakan konser: Roderich pada piano, _keyboard_, dan _vibraphone_, Emma Janet – adik Lars – pada biola, Katyusha Braginski pada _cello_, dan Alfred – sahabatnya dulu – pada _drum_. Lars tidak tahu Arthur mengenal Alfred, jadi ketika mereka bertemu dan Alfed mulai membuat Arthur kesal, Lars benar-benar kaget meski ekspresinya datar. Ia menyebut ini sebagai kebetulan kosmos; tapi Alfred dikabarkan mengundurkan diri setelah dua tahun bersama The Projects, dan posisi drum sekarang diisi oleh pemain _random_ sewaan yang hanya bermodal _skill_ saja. Gosip mengatakan bahwa alasan Alfred keluar adalah karena ia bertengkar dengan Arthur, tapi tentu saja gosip itu tidak benar.

(alasan ini hanya Arthur yang tahu: Alfred mengundur diri karena ia diwarisi posisi sebagai pimpinan kelompok mata-mata terbesar di Amerika – yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Natalia. Mereka menikah setelah itu; atau itulah yang Arthur tangkap ketika Alfred menelpon _skype_-nya dan memamerkan seorang bayi perempuan dengan rambut pucat dan mata biru – dan selanjutnya lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan karena lebih bagus jika ditulis dalam cerita lain)

Tapi yang jelas, meski kehilangan seorang drummer di tiap konser, The Project masih eksis dan _single-single_ yang menarik ditambah wajan tampan Arthur semakin mendongkrak popularitasnya di muka publik. Sepuluh jari Arthur tak lagi bisa menghitung banyaknya fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>:  
>same old <strong>Tired<strong> lonely place

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi imajinasi penggemar Liesl dan Arthur adalah, bagaimana jika mereka berkolaborasi?

Liesl dan Arthur sama-sama memiliki kesamaan. Lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan memiliki arti yang dalam, yang sanggup menaikturunkan _mood_ seseorang hanya dengan mendengar lagunya sekali. Liesl pernah membuat sebuah lagu untuk Elizaveta dan pacarnya – sekarang suaminya – yang tidak pernah jujur pada perasaan masing-masing; dan setelah mendengar lagu itu dan menghayatinya, Gilbert segera mendatangi Elizaveta dan mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan hingga sekarang mereka telah menikah. Arthur pernah menulis lagu untuk teman-temannya di sekolah dulu; dan menurut media, setelah itu ia mengadakan reuninan dengan teman-temannya dan sepanjang reuni, lagu itu diputar terus menerus.

Intinya, lagu-lagu mereka seperti memiliki magis yang seolah bisa mengintip hati manusia dan menulis lagu sesuai keadaannya.

Apa jadinya jika mereka berkolaborasi?

Liesl pernah mendengar seorang fans-nya membicarakan tentang bagaimana kerennya jika ia berkolaborasi dengan Arthur di sebuah jumpa penggemar beberapa bulan lalu. Liesl menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum – dan Elizaveta, melalui jangkauannya yang luas, mendengar hal ini dan segera membicarakan probabilitasnya dengan Lars. Tapi manajer itu tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang pasti hingga Elizaveta keki sendiri. Ide itu memang sempat tercetus, tapi tidak ada konfirmasi yang pasti hingga yang ada hanya rumor belaka.

Liesl tentu saja tidak keberatan; tapi ia sendiri tidak mengenal Arthur – oke, hanya sekadar tahu. Lagi pula, aliran musik mereka berbeda – bagaimana mungkin bisa berkolaborasi?

Lalu Liesl termakan ucapannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>:  
>your eyes wishpered, "<strong>H<strong>ave we met?"

Hari itu adalah sebuah hari penganugrahaan penghargaan musik yang paling bergengsi sedunia. Seluruh penyanyi yang dinominasikan berkumpul dalam satu gedung besar, dan sebelum mereka masuk, seorang pembawa acara yang namanya juga sudah kondang di mana-mana mewawancarai mereka ketika mereka berjalan di karpet merah, memuji gaun yang mereka pakai dan menebak-nebak siapa yang kira-kira datang dengan mereka. Sorak sorai para penggemar memekakkan telinga. Liesl nyaris pingsan saking gugupnya, tapi Elizaveta dan senyum mendukungnya membuat Liesl kuat tersenyum terus hingga tubuhnya menghilang di balik dinding gedung acara.

Malam itu adalah malam terbaik sekaligus terburuk bagi Liesl.

Ia memperoleh penghargaan video klip terbaik – oh, dan satu lagi, dia juga membuat video klip yang pernah ada – dan sedang memberikan pidato terima kasih-nya ketika seorang penyanyi asal Polandia naik ke panggungnya dan berkata ialah yang seharusnya menerima penghargaan itu dan ia baru bisa diturunkan kembali ke bangku undangan ketika Toris sang manajer menariknya, itu pun dengan paksa. Bagi sebagian tentu Feliks sedang melucu, tapi bagi Liesl itu seperti tusukan pisau di hatinya. Ia sudah hampir menangis ketika akhirnya ia menyudahi pidatonya dengan terima kasih dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke belakang panggung. Ia menitipkan pialanya kepada Elizaveta dan menolak dengan halus ketika ia ingin menemani – dan dengan segala kebetulan kosmos yang telah dikonspirasikan oleh seluruh muka bumi, Arthur sedang berada di belakang panggung entah untuk apa.

Dengan sifat _gentleman_ yang ada pada dirinya, Arthur bertanya apa yang membuat Liesl sedih dan Liesl bercerita; dan dengan kesopanan seorang _duke_, Arthur menghiburnya dan mengatakan Feliks hanya iri – dan suaranya, caranya mengusap-usap punggungnya, bagaimana ia merangkul bahunya, dan hangatnya napas yang ia embuskan di telinganya ketika berbisik; semua itu benar-benar membuat Liesl merasa jauh lebih baik.

Liesl ingin mengucapkan bahwa ia senang telah bertemu Arthur – bahwa ia terpesona, tapi ia tidak pernah pintar berbicara; jadi yang ia ucapkan hanya terima kasih, dengan wajah memerah, dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Arthur terpaku tanpa kata-kata – dan Liesl adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya _speechless_. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>:  
>the lingering question kept me <strong>U<strong>p

Jika Liesl bilang itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, itu bukan pernyataan yang benar; tapi itu juga bukan pernyataan yang salah.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih tinggal di London, Liesl pernah ditindas oleh segerombolan kakak kelas yang menginginkan makan siangnya. Vash tidak ada saat itu karena ia sedang pergi darma wisata meski ia sendiri menolak pergi dengan alasan ingin menjaga sang adik. Liesl merasa ia menghambat kakaknya, jadi dengan halus ia meminta kakaknya untuk tetap pergi dan tidak usah memedulikan dirinya; karena ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi begitu jam makan siang datang, Liesl kembali dikerubungi oleh lima orang senior bertubuh besar yang merebut makan siangnya. Liesl berusaha mengambil kembali makan siangnya, tapi salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan jepit rambutnya terlepas. Sementara yang lain tertawa lepas melihatnya, tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki menyeruak dari kerumunan dan meminta penindas itu mengembalikan makan siang Liesl dengan baik-baik.

Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mau mengembalikannya dengan baik-baik. Setelah meninju lelaki yang mencoba menolongnya itu sekali, mereka membuang kotak makan siang Liesl keluar jendela – dan lelaki itu, yang mencoba menolongnya, meninju mereka lebih keras dan membawa Liesl menjauh diikuti pandangan iri dari gadis-gadis yang menyaksikan itu. Liesl berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian, ketika akhirnya ia dan lelaki itu berhenti.

"Makan bekalku saja," kata lelaki itu, menyerahkan kotak makannya. Ada semburat merah di pipinya, tapi Liesl sendiri sedang mencoba menggelapkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menerima kotak makan itu; ingin meneriakkan betapa ia berterimakasih kepada lelaki ini, ingin menanyakan namanya, kelas berapa, kenapa ia menolongnya, tapi yang bisa ia katakan hanya ucapan terima kasih. Lelaki itu kemudian pergi setelah menepuk kepalanya sekali – dan Liesl selalu menyesal karena tidak menanyakan namanya, padahal ia begitu terpesona.

Liesl baru sadar Arthur-lah lelaki yang menolongnya ketika sehari setelah malam penghargaan itu, Elizaveta membawa Lars dan Arthur ke apartemennya dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang kolaborasi. Liesl sadar betapa miripnya Arthur dengan lelaki penolongnya itu; rambut pirangnya, mata hijaunya, caranya tersenyum, berbicara – segalanya. Liesl baru tahu namanya sekarang: Arthur Kirkland.

Dan Arthur, meski ia tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli, ia tahu bahwa Liesl-lah gadis kecil yang ia tolong semasa SD dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>:  
>this night is spa<strong>R<strong>kling, don't you let it go

Liesl tidak pandai bicara, satu kenyataan yang semua orang tahu pastinya. Ia lebih suka mengarang lagu untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Pulang ke apartemen, mengabaikan pialanya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan topik heboh soal Feliks yang dengan seenak jidat naik ke panggungnya dan menghancurkan momen-momen paling pentingnya, Liesl mengambil sebuah gitar yang ia simpan di dalam lemari khusus gitar-gitar yang ia miliki. Tentu saja seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti dirinya bisa dengan mudah menciptakan sebuah lagu yang indah hanya dengan waktu beberapa jam saja—terutama di saat-saat seperti ini, di mana inspirasi sedang mengalir deras seperti air terjun.

Liesl mengambil kertas dan pensil dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya; kedua tangannya memeluk gitar.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sudah dengar lagu baru dari cewek itu?"<p>

Arthur sedang memasak – dan jangan tanya bagaimana nasib masakannya – ketika Alfred menelpon. Arthur segera menjawabnya; rasanya sudah setahun sejak orang yang menurutnya paling bego sedunia itu menelponnya. Sejak Alfred memutuskan untuk menjadi mata-mata, dia memang jarang sekali menelpon Arthur; kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin sebuah organisasi mata-mata di dunia sering menjadi alasan ketika Arthur bertanya mengapa—dan Arthur hanya akan memutar bola mata. Sesibuk apa pun, seorang teman pasti selalu memiliki waktu yang bisa disisihkan untuk sahabat terdekatnya, kan?

Arthur mengerang pelan mendengar ucapan itu. Dia menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahu, "Cewek itu siapa?" Dalam hati Arthur mengumpat soal kenapa sup di dalam panci baunya sama sekali tidak sedap. Jangan sampai ia harus membeli makanan lagi dan harus dikerubuti fans saat sedang berusaha keluar dari restoran.

Arthur yakin di ujung sana Alfred sedang memutar bola matanya. "Penyanyi itu, yang namanya susah diucapkan – siapa? Um, aku lupa – ah! Liesl. Ya, Liesl Zwingli."

Gerakan Arthur terhenti sebentar ketika mendengar nama Liesl disebut. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang begitu memesona segera terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Arthur mematikan kompor – menyerah kepada sup yang sejak dua puluh menit lalu gagal ia buat dan duduk di sofanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel.

"Sudah," jawab Arthur singkat. Ia mengambil remote yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyalakan televisi. Ia mengerang ketika tidak menemukan acara yang bagus dan segera mematikannya kembali.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?"

"Kau menyukainya tidak?"

Arthur cukup bersyukur ia tidak sedang makan atau minum; karena dia pasti sudah tersedak dan itu sangat tidak keren. Terutama di depan git bego seperti Alfred. Arthur berdeham, "Pertanyaan macam itu? Tentu saja aku menyukai lagunya." Dalam hati ia menambahkan, dan tidak garang seperti istrimu itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Artie. Bukan lagunya, tapi orangnya. " Sudah lama rasanya sejak Alfred memanggilnya Artie. Tanpa sadar Arthur tersenyum kecil, mendadak lupa untuk memprotes ketika cowok Amerika itu memanggilnya seperti itu. "Apa kau, seperti, suka – dalam arti lebih dari teman – kepadanya? Maksudku, hei, cermati liriknya – cewek itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Arthur mengingat-ingat dua bait terakhir dari lagu berjudul _Enchanted_ yang dibuat Liesl untuknya. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini." Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ditempeli poster The Beatles. Di atas meja belajar – atau meja kerja, karena di atas meja itulah Arthur bekerja alias membuat lagu – tergeletak beberapa album dari penyanyi yang berbeda. Duduk di kursinya, Arthur mengacak-ngacak album-album itu. "Ketemu," gumamnya pelan agar tidak didengar Alfred dan menarik keluar sebuah album yang baru saja beberapa hari lalu ia beli di toko musik terdekat. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sepasang mata hijau yang indah di dalam soket mata seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut sebuah gaun berwarna kuning. _Unspoken Words_ – judul album Liesl yang paling baru.

"Hei, hei, apa yang ketemu?"

Arthur tertegun. Oke, ternyata Alfred mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan – meski tahu Alfred tidak akan melihatnya – dan mengeluarkan _CD_ dari album tersebut, meletakkannya di atas pemutar musiknya. "Album Liesl," ujarnya, setengah menyeringai – dan lagi, ia juga tahu Alfred tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia mendengar Alfred mengerang di ujung sana.

"Kau menyukainya, Arthur." Arthur duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan berpikir bahwa itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan. Ia menekan tombol dan lagu pertama dari album Liesl menggema di kamarnya. Sepertinya Alfred juga mendengarnya di ujung sana, karena ia memutar lagunya dengan _volume_ tertinggi.

"Bahkan kau mendengarkan lagunya sekarang. Oh, ayolah Arthur – mengaku padanya."

"Aku belum yakin."

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu ketika kau bilang kau menyukai Gabrielle," ujar Alfred, dan bahu Arthur menegang. "Kau tidak mengaku dan Gabrielle lelah menunggu; akhirnya, sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan desainer pakaian itu – siapa namanya, Francis! Ya, _Francis_!" Sepertinya Alfred sengaja meneriakkan nama Francis di telinga Arthur. Jika Alfred ada di depannya, mungkin sepatu Arthur sudah melayang.

"_Bloody hell_," Arthur mengerang. "Jangan ucapkan nama orang Prancis itu, _git_. Kau tahu aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya ketika ia mengundangku ke pesta pernikahannya."

"Tapi kau harus tahu, makanan-makanannya sangat enak! Sayang aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama karena ada misi," keluh Alfred, mengingat bagaimana enaknya kue khas Prancis yang tidak pernah absen di pesta pernikahan. Alfred tidak tahu namanya – yang ia ingat, makanan itu mengandung huruf _B_. Natalia mengatakan namanya semacam _kokembus_ – yah, apa pun itu, Alfred tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Oh, diamlah," Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Soal Liesl, entahlah. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang cewek yang kusuka lagi, setelah Gaby."

"Kau masih memanggilnya Gaby?" Alfred tertawa. Lalu suaranya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyukai keduanya di saat yang bersamaan, Artie. Pilih salah satu, atau kau akan menyakiti salah satunya."

"Siapa yang bilang aku masih menyukai Gaby? Tidak sama sekali," kata Arthur. Dia memencet _next_ sebanyak delapan kali di pemutar musiknya – dan suara Liesl yang sedang menyanyikan lagu kesembilan kembali menggema di kamarnya. Arthur suka suaranya ketika menyanyikan lagu ini, lagu yang didekasikan untuknya – _Enchanted_. Suara Liesl begitu halus, seperti pengakuan paling dalam dari hatinya. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau liriknya lebih puitis seperti biasanya? Entahlah, satu hal yang pasti adalah Arthur sangat menyukai lagu itu.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang… Hei, hei, apa yang kudengar itu – _Enchanted_? Oh, Arthur, kau sedang memutar lagunya? _God, you like her_! Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau dia juga—"

"Alfred," potong Arthur ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di dalam pikirannya. "Dengar, kau tidak usah repot mengurusi masalah percintaanku ini – aku sudah punya ide yang bagus. Kembalilah ke istrimu sekarang – aku tahu Abigail sedang menangis."

Alfred meringis. "Yep. Ibunya memang menyeramkan."

* * *

><p>Liesl merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca dan mematut dirinya. Hari ini hari terakhir tur <em>Unspoken Words<em> – tur untuk mempromosikan album terbarunya – yang bertempat di Sheffield. Awalnya Liesl tidak berencana untuk mengunjungi Inggris, tapi sesuatu tentang Sheffield – dan seseorang yang berdomisili di sana – menggelitiknya untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Sekarang ia berada di ruang ganti yang begitu berisik dan penuh; semuanya sedang berusaha mempersiapkan diri secepat mungkin dalam waktu break tiga menit. Liesl telah siap dengan sebuah gaun berwarna gading sepanjang mata kakinya – kostum yang akan ia pakai untuk menyanyikan salah satu single dari lima single yang ia ambil dari _Unspoken Words_: _Enchanted_.

Liesl menahan napas dan tiba-tiba merasa pipinya memanas.

"Liesl!" Manajernya, Elizaveta, memanggil. Ia menunjuk jamnya. "Waktu sudah habis! Cepat kembali ke panggung!" serunya, tanpa terkesan bossy sama sekali. Liesl mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berlari ke arah panggung, mengabaikan hak sepatunya yang tinggi. Liesl sempat melihat sebuah senyum aneh di wajah Elizaveta, tapi ia mengabaikannya; juga fakta bahwa semua orang yang berpartisipasi dalam turnya sudah tersenyum seaneh itu sejak ia bangun pagi tadi.

Mungkin mereka sedang senang karena bisa mendengar orang-orang Inggris berbicara dengan aksen mereka yang seksi. Liesl tidak terlalu peduli; hak masing-masing orang adalah untuk tersenyum dan ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menggugatnya.

Liesl naik ke panggung diiringi sorak sorai para penonton. Ia menggenggam mic dengan kuat, berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang bahkan masih terasa meski ia sudah ratusan kali mengadakan konser. Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung, dan mulai menyanyi.

.

.

.

_Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting one you<em>

.

.

.

Liesl baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya dan bersiap-siap mengganti bajunya lagi di belakang panggung ketika ia menyadari ada keanehan. Berusaha terlihat profesional, ia berjalan ke arah gitaris _band_-nya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan gitar dan enam senarnya dan berbisik dengan pelan, "Kenapa tidak berhenti?"

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari penonton juga memasang wajah bingung. Tapi gitarisnya hanya menyeringai dan memberinya pandangan kau-akan-tau-nanti. Liesl ingin mengomelinya sekarang juga tapi ia menahan hasratnya untuk mengatakan betapa anehnya semua orang hari ini, ketika ia sadar tempo lagunya jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya. Liesl terpaku dan merasa sangat malu. Apa band-nya sudah sejak lama benci dengannya dan ingin menghancurkan saat-saat terbaiknya dengan mempermalukannya di depan fans-nya sendiri? Tidak, tidak – mereka tidak sejahat itu.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

Lalu ia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan – seseorang yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia memilih mendatangi Sheffield.

Arthur muncul dari balik panggung dengan _mic_ di tangannya.

.

.

.

_I was never in love with someone else  
>I never had somebody waiting on me<br>'Cause you are all of my dreams, come true  
>And I just wish you knew<br>Oh, Liesl, I was so in love with you_

-x-

* * *

><p>(<strong>two years later<strong>)

Elizaveta nyaris menjerit ketika berbicara dengan Arthur lewat telepon, "—"

"Liz, Liz, tarik napas, buang. Apa yang mau kau katakan? Jeda, oke? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

"LIESL!" jerit Elizaveta pada akhirnya, sukses memperoleh tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Liesl sendiri – yang sedang meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. "Kau benar-benar harus ke sini sekarang, Arthur. Liesl tidak mau memulai prosesnya tanpamu; dia benar-benar takut."

Arthur menaikkan kecepatan dan tidak memedulikan peluit yang ditiupkan oleh para penegak lalu lintas. Ponselnya masih berada di telinganya. "AKU KE SANA, LIZ! KATAKAN PADA LIESL AKU SUDAH DEKAT – _BOLLOCK_! LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU JALAN, BUNG! – KATAKAN KEPADAKU DI MANA KAMAR LIESL AKU AKAN SEGERA KE SANA LEBIH CEPAT DARI SEEKOR PUMA!"

"Kamar 1218," ujar Elizaveta, meringis mendengar Liesl mengerang di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat ia melahirkan Lizzie dua bulan lalu. Ia meninggalkan anak itu dengan ayahnya – Gilbert; semoga anak itu tidak marah mengetahui ibunya meninggalkan ia di rumah dengan ayahnya yang tidak awesome itu untuk mendampingi seorang teman yang mengalami kontraksi.

"AKU SEGERA KE SANA!"

_Tuuuut_. Sambungan diputus.

.

.

.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, seorang bayi bernama Harry Kirkland lahir dari pasangan Arthur dan Liesl Kirkland.

-x-

**2.**

_Speechless_.

Liesl tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk dan segera memeluk Arthur ketika ia berlutut di depannya setelah menyanyikan Enchanted versinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang dihiasi bebatuan indah yang pasti mahal harganya, sambil mengatakan, "_Will you marry me_?"

**1.**

Arthur memandangi lirik lagu _Enchanted_ yang tertulis di sampul albumnya. Semuanya ditulis dalam huruf kecil, kecuali beberapa huruf yang membentuk namanya sendiri.

_Arthur_

**-x-**

* * *

><p>*<strong>Gabrielle<strong>: human-name yang saya kasih buat **Seychelles** C:  
>*<strong>Abigail<strong>: nama anaknya Alfred dan Natalia. orz saya tergila2 sama _nextgen!hetalia_ ouo  
>*<strong>Lizzie<strong>: nama anaknya Elizaveta sama Gilbert. baca Ordinary Days of the Spy Family untuk tahu lebih lanjut ;) /promositerselubung

uh, boleh ga sih bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari orang-orang asli? ._. saya takut gaboleh. kalo ada yang tahu boleh apa ga, kasih tau ya C: kalo emang gaboleh, sori, mage, gue bakal apus dan bikin baru lagi ;w; /berguling um dan kayaknya udah pada tau kan liesl di sini siapa dan arthur di sini siapa? /jder errr ini tolong jangan dianggap serius ya, ini cuma imajinasi kok ;w; n-namanya kan terinspirasi, bukan fakta ;u; MAAF KALO GA BERKENAN! ENTAR SAYA APUS DEH! QAQ

daripada itu… a-ada yang berniat review? .w. /plak

**P.S.** untuk **mage**: maaf karena kepanjangan dan jelek QAQ

-**yuka**eri


End file.
